1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector which is used for connecting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), with a circuit substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socket connectors are adapted for electrically connecting an IC package and a PCB (printed circuit board). A conventional socket connector comprises a housing with a plurality of contacts received therein, a fastening equipment for fastening the housing and a plurality of screws. The fastening equipment is formed with a stiffener surrounding the housing, a clip rotatably mounted to an end of the stiffener to cover the housing and a lever rotatably mounted to an opposed end of the stiffener to keep the clip to the stiffener. The stiffener defines a plurality of mounting holes at corners thereof, and the screws insert into the mounting holes of the stiffener from a top side and further engages with the PCB to fasten the stiffener to the PCB. However, the screw is retained only when the stiffener together with the socket connector need to be mounted to the PCB by the screw. So, before assembling the socket connector to the PCB, the screw is a separate accessory and is easily loose by an operator.
Accordingly, a new socket connector that solves the above problems is desirable.